Lovebirds
by strong man
Summary: I did this because there is not anything on this pairing also this will have more then 10 chapters
1. Love Comes

_**This is from the** **series, also this is the very first ****Mr Ping/Zeng pairing on here and people really needs to start**_

**_Rated:_** T

_**Pairings:**_ Mr Ping/Zeng, Po/Monkey

While Po was out saving the world, Mr Ping was busy making noodles as always and he wasn't too happy..I mean he dated Scorpion, it didn't work out and now..he had a broken heart

" Will I ever find my true love?" He said while making noodles

Mr Ping sighed

Suddenly he heard flapping from above and looked up to the sky.

A goose messenger was flying from the Jade Palace, mostly likely delivering mail, but as soon as Mr Ping saw the goose, it suddenly swiveled and seemed to have lost it's wing balance.

The goose was now on the course to crash right into the corner of Mr Pings shop!

"Help me!" He screamed as he flapped his wings helplessly, trying to regain his balance.

He quickly puts down his hat and smalk and outside the shop

" Witch way do I go, I must hurry" He decided to go to the right

He then saw the bird laying in the corner of his shop

He then rushed to the bird, he was not moving

So he layed his head down to listen to his heartbeat

"Come on, breathe" He said

The goose couldn't

"Okay, how many fingers am I holding up" He said while holding up 3 fingers

"4" Zeng said

After he said that he fainted

he picked up the bird in his arms and took him to his noodle shop then upstairs

He layed him down carefully in Po's bed

he felt his head, he was so warm

"I'll go warn Master Shifu" He said

Then he ran off but stopped and looked at him," he is so beautiful

Once he made his way to the Jade Palace he then knocked on the door

but before he could do that Master Shifu heard that someone was at the door, he rushed to the door

He hoped that it was Zeng, he opened the door to see it wasn't Zeng but Mr Ping

"You need something" The red panda said

"Oh Master Shifu...yes it's the bird that was flying from your Palace

"You mean Zeng, he's the messenger" He explained

"Well, he's hurt so I'm taking care of him, is that okay?" He asked permission

"Well, it's hard to believe but I'll leave him in your care" He said

he bowed as a thank you to Shifu

When he got back to the shop, he went upstairs, Zeng wasn't there

" Zeng, where are you? He said sounding a bit worried

He then heard a noise downstairs

...

He walked down to find out and saw that Zeng was trying to make noodles

"Zeng, what are you doing" He said

"Oh, I was just trying to help you cook" He said

"That's not the way to cook" He said while laughing

"It's not" He said looking at him

"No, here let me show you" Ping said

he walked up to Zeng, wrapped his wings around his waist and took his hand

Zeng felt his hand, it felt warm

"Now to start, you will need some stawl-noddles" He explained

"Okay" He said

"Next you need to take the knife and chop the corrects

"Okay" He said

"But be very careful" Ping said chopping the carrots

Zeng nodded

Mr Ping moved Zing's hand to the knife and slowly began to cop

"I never did catch your name" Zeng said

"Where are my manners, my name is Mr Ping and you must be Zing" He introduced himself

"How did you know my name?" He said shocked

"Master Shifu told me" Ping said before smiling

After making noodles

"Thank you for helping me" Zeng said

"No problem" Ping said smiling again

Zeng reached into his bag and got out a lucky charm and put it and the other males hand

"What's this?" Ping said

"It's my lucky charm" Zeng explain

"Wow, that's amazing, here" He said giving it back to the other male

Zeng had put his hands out to cover up Mr. Ping's hands

" Keep it...as a thank you for caring of me" He said

"Are you sure you can fly?" He said making sure he's well enough

"I'll try" Zeng said

Zeng flapped his wings and he flew then began to fly off but he stopped, he flew back and gave a quick kiss on the cheek and then flew to the palace

Mr. Ping rubbed his cheek in a loving way and he let out a smile

After that he walked to his shop, he walking in the door then he took the charm out of his hand and put it around his neck like a necklace

Mr Ping sighed in happiness and his heart seemed to feel whole again

_**A song called by Can't help falling in love with you by A*Teens played in this chapter**_


	2. LoveSick

**_This is my second chapter of Lovebirds_**

**_Pairings:_** Mr Ping/Zeng/Po/Monkey

_**Rated:**_ M

Zeng flew to the Jade Palace cause he had good news to tell Master Shifu and the Five

He flew as fast as he can, until he crashed

He crashed right into the door, Shifu could hear it

He opened the door, this time it was Zeng

"Ah Zeng...you returned" He said

"Master Shifu I have some good new I have to tell the five and you...may I come in

"Sure, I'll call the five" The red Panda said

"Thank you" The goose said

Master Shifu went to the hallway, the five were in their rooms

He then pounded his staff to the ground in order to call the five

The five came out at the speed of 5 man

"Yes, master" Each one said even Po

"Meet me down the at the training area, Zeng has good news to tell you all" He said before walking down the hallway to the training area outside

"Why dose he wants us to come down to the training area? He said to his lover

"It must be important" Po said to his boyfriend

"Come on let's go" Tigress said

They all make it down to the training area

When Master Shifu open the door, Zing was waiting for them

"Oh Zeng, so what is it you wanted to tell us? He said as the five stood by his side

"Well, I'v met someone very special while I was delivering mail" He said blushing

"Really, what does she look like? He said not that he wasn't proud for him but he was never the romantic type that is until he met Master Yao who he has a major crush on right now

Well, can I just show you? Zeng said wanting it to be a surprise

"As you wish, we'll wait here" He said putting his hand behind his back

"Thank you" He said he flew off to Mr Pings shop

Zeng could smell the noodles from the sky

"That's got to be Mr Ping" He said smiling

He zoomed down, Mr Ping was sitting at a table sighing at the charm his lover gave him

This time he sled into the ground

Mr Ping looked up and quickly rushed to him

"My love, are you okay?" He said offering a wing

"Yeah" He said taking a wing and being pulled up

Mr Ping smiled at him in a loveable way

"Anyway, you need to come with me" He said

"Why" Ping asked

"I told Master Shifu to tell the Five, now they want to see you" He explained

"You mean me" The white goose said

"Duh...anyway will you come with me? He said before stroking his cheek

"Yes, but I can't just leave the shop" He said worrying about his own business

"Don't worry, we'll be back before the people get here" He said kissing his cheek

"Okay, let's go to the Palace" He said accepting the offer not that he has a choice

"Wait, can you fly?" Zeng asked to his boyfriend

"Well I have tried but I'm afraid of heights so I just fly low to the ground, I think it's better if we just walk" He said smiling

"Okey, I prefer walking anyway without crashing into stuff" He said laughing

"Let's go then" He said before putting his wing out

Zeng blushed then took his wing; they were finally in a relationship and as couple

When they got to the stairs they stopped

"You want me to fly you up the stairs?" He turned to his lover

"Sure" He said

"Okey, take my wing" He said

Mr Ping took his wing and Zeng flapped his wing with Mr Ping helping him

"I thought you couldn't fly" He said looking at him

"I said that I can't fly in the sky like you but with your help I can" He explained

"Aww" Zeng said before planting a kiss on his lover's cheek then they flew up

Once they flew to the top, Master Shifu and the others was waiting

Zeng walking in with his lover behind him

"Well, where's your mate? The red panda said seeing that it was just him

"He's right here" He said as Ping came from behind him

He showed the five his mate and they couldn't believe what they saw

Po and Monkey was shocked

"Dad, your Zengs mate" Po said shocked

"Your mate is a boy" He said right after his boyfriend

"Yes I am and yes, he is" He said scooting him closer to his body

Mr Ping and Zing faced each other and kissed mouth to mouth, tongs battled, wing touched all around each other then Po just fated

Mr Ping rushed to Po

"Son wake up" He said kneeling down

"Po, are you okay? Zeng said kneeling by his side

Po wouldn't wake, he was knocked out

"Anything I can do? He offered

Mr Ping turned to his love

"Yes, grab Po's legs, we'll have him get some rest at my noodle shop" He said to his lover

"Okey...oh Master Shifu can the five come with us" He said smiling then turning to his master

Master Shifu turned to Zeng

"With all do respect, you may" He said

"Thank you Master Shifu" He bowed

* * *

><p>In the shop, Po woke up with a headache<p>

"Oh My head" He said then he fell back down

"Po, are you okay" His dad said but did not wake

They thought that he was dead

Mr Ping begin to cry but he was comfort by Zeng

Zeng wrapped his wings around Mr Ping and rocking his back and fourth then Mr Ping fell to the ground

Zeng fell with him but was still holding him, he layed him slowly to the ground

"Mr Ping wake up, come on don't die on me" He said putting his wing on his cheek

He finally woke up, but something was wrong, he saw blur

"Who are you? Ping said all dizzy

"It's me, Zeng" He said

"Z-z-Zeng" He said weakly

"That's right" The black goose said

Mr Ping tried to get up but he was feeling loppy

He then almost fell to the ground but was caught by Zeng

Zeng held him, he puts Mr Ping's his right wing on his neck

"Come on, lets take you downstairs for some shop" He said as they slowly walked out the door and went downstairs

Zeng had put Mr Ping on the floor

"There you go, He said acting motherly

"Oh I almost forgot, I'll get a blackest" He said before running upstairs to get it

when he was upstairs, Mr Ping awoke by the smell of noodles on the counter

Zeng grabbed the blackest in Po's room and when he got back downstairs, he saw Mr Ping awake

"Mr Ping" He said happily

He rushed to him and got on one knee and held his head

"I'm so glad your awake, I can't-" He started but was cut off by Mr Ping's wing

"Shhh...you talk to much" He said before grabbing his head with both his wings and lend him close to his lips

Zeng placed his toung inside his mates mouth, Mr Ping helped along the way making both of them moaned

"Here, let me help make you more comfortable" Ping said in a sexy voice

Zeng nodded then the other goose slowly unbuttoned Zeng's outfit

Once he did that, he could see that he was very hot and they resumed kissing

Now it's Zengs turn, he pulled Mr Ping up from the ground and just unbuttoned his outfit, then they came along a wall


	3. Lovers now Boyfriends

**_This is my second chapter of Lovebirds_**

**_Pairings:_** Mr Ping/Zeng, /Po/Monkey

_**Rated:**_ M

After 2 hours of kissing and touching, Mr Ping and Zeng got their clothes on

"That was some fun we had, wasn't it" Ping said smiling

"Yeah, we should check on Po" Zeng said buttoning his last button

"We should" He said agreeing with his lover

They took each others hand and went upstairs and saw the five trying to help Po, Shifu was standing over Po with his hand on his head and he had a worried face

Crane was pushing on Po's stomach

"Come on Po breathe" He said but he didn't wake

"Here, Crane let me try, I have been waiting a long time to do this" Monkey said pushing him out of the way

"What? The bird said

"CPR" He said using a medical word

"Do you even know what that is? He asked to the monkey

"No but I'll know if I do it" He said

Crane nodded is if he don't know what it was, witch he didn't

Crane stepped out of the way to let Monkey do his thing

Monkey made his way to Po's face and rubbed his cheek softly and he said"Pleace don't leave me

After he said that, he than slowly planted a strong kiss fully on his mouth

Everyone gasped and fated, everyone but Shifu

Monkey's toungs had slipped into his mouth

but once Monkey rubbed on Po's head, he started to wake up

Po opened his eyes and saw Monkey kissing him

"M-Monkey, is that you" He said seeing double of him

"Po your awake" He said happily

Everyone was so happy to see that Mr Pings son was alive

"You saved me Monkey, thank you how will ever repay you? He said

You don't have to" He said rolling his eyes smiling

"I want to with this" He said whispering to him

Po grabbed Monkey's head and pulled him into a strong kiss, Monkey kissed back

They soon locked lips

Crane just watched, he didn't like what he saw he loved Po too but how will he tell him?

Po began to rub his back

After 15 seconds, Monkey had let Po up and Po sat up and looked at his dad

"Hey dad, so Zeng is your mate" He said repeating himself after the last failed attempt

"Yes" He said holding his wing

Po got up from the ground and stood up

Mr Ping ran up to hug his son, Po hugged back

"Po, we thought you were dead" His dad said

"I thought I was too until Monkey saved me, who knew that he was such a good kisser?

"None of that matters right now, what matters now is that your okay" He said

Po smiled and hugged his dad again

"Well, I think it's time for us to return to the Jade Palace" Crane stepped in

Po ran went by Master Shifu's side

"Master Shifu, can my dad come, he hasn't been in the Palace before

"Well, it could be great for him to get to know the five and his boyfriend a bit more" He said thinking

"Thank You, Master Shifu" Zeng said as he held Zing's hand

When they got to the Jade Palace, the five fully introduced themselves the white goose

"I'm Monkey,I'm fun to be around, I like a good joke and almond cookies and my best friends are Po, Mantis and Crane" He said

Next is up Crane

"I'm Crane, I sleep standing up cause I'm a bird and-" He started but Mr Ping stopped him and said" I don't need to know everything about you

The last one was Tigress

"I'm Tigress, I don't talk much, I'm strong and brave" She sais crossing her arms

"It's nice to fully meet you all" He said as they went up the steps

"Dad, let me show you around" He said when they where on the platform

"Okay" He said before grabbing Zeng's hand and they followed Po

"This is the bathhouse, He said while pointing to the building on the far right

As Po and the others went along, Mr Ping and his boyfriend were just staring at the bathhouse

The five and Master Shifu went inside the Palace but Po was worried about his dad and he stopped at the door

"Dad, you coming? He said

Mr Ping turned to his son

"Yeah, I just need to talk with my boyfriend" He said facing his lover

"Okay" He said turning around and walked inside.

"What is it? He said

Mr Ping took his hand and held it against his chest

"I think I'm falling in love with you" Ping said smoothly

"Awww, I feel the same way about you" He said before putting a wing on his cheek again

Mr Ping and Zeng wrapped their wing around their waist and kissed and some loving licks for 20 seconds then they broke the kiss

"Now shall we go inside" He said while rubbing his cheek

"We shall" He said smiling

They took each others wing and they went inside

Once they were inside Mr Ping was stunned

"Wow, so this is were you all live" He said looking around

"Indeed, Zeng lives here as well" Shifu said

Soon it was getting dark out

"It's getting dark, you better head home, we'll talk more tomorrow" He replied to Ping

Mr Ping nodded and headed out the door

Zeng quickly asked Shifu if he could sleep at Mr Ping's place tonight

Master Shifu thought about it and he finally said"yes

Zeng bowed the back up and smiled at him

Zing rushed out the door to his boyfriend

Mr Ping was about to go down the steps when he heard his lover's footsteps, he turned around

"Zeng, what are you doing here? He said when the other male fell into his arm

Zeng took his boyfriend's wings

"Master Shifu said that I could stay at you" He said taking both of his wings

Mr Ping's heart began racing

"Is that okay? He said sweetly

"It's a date." He said changing the subject

"Huh" He said confusingly

"Well, I was thinking that we should go on our first date" He suggested

"Oh" He said getting the point

"How about tomorrow night" He said lovingly

"Sounds good to me" Ping said smiling

"So you want to fly or walk down" Zeng said to his boyfriend

"I would rather walk, I feel safer when I'm around you besides, it's dark out" He pointed out

"Here take my hand" He said while putting out his hand

Mr Ping took his hand and they walked down, They walked until they reached the shop

they went in the door, upstairs and they were tired

"See ya in the morning" He said while yarning

As soon as Zeng went into Po's room, Mr Ping quickly grabbed his wing

"Why don't you sleep with me" He said in love and care

Zeng thought about it while holding the door knob

"Okay" He said before letting go of the door-knob, Mr Ping blushed

Zeng noticed and took his lover hand and pulled his into a strong kiss

They kissed until they got inside Mr Pings room

Once inside they continued kissing followed by unbuttoning their clothes

They spotted and admired their body's

"You look pretty cute" He said studying his nakedness which made Zeng giggle

"Thanks...you do to" He said

They resumed kissing but this time it was followed by the bed

They kiss until they got into bed

Once into bed the two stopped kissing instead they rubbed cheek, their eyes fun of love

They began feeling on each other then Mr Ping asked a question

"You ready" Ping asked

"Whenever you are" He said while laying a wing on his gray chest

They resumed kissing with their toungs

Zeng then got on top of Mr Ping's nude body for a better kissing angle

They began to start humping each other making then moan

it was now midnight

"We better get some sleep" Zeng said seeing that he has to work in the morning

"Yeah" Ping said not wanting his lover to be late

Mr Ping and Zeng cuddled up to each other and layed together with Mr Ping's wing in Zeng's then they both went to sleep, dreaming of each other.


	4. Something You Love Mostly Want

**_This is my fourth chapter of Lovebirds_**

**_Pairings: _**Mr Ping/Zeng, Monkey/Po

**_Rated: _**M

It was morning and Mr Ping woke up but Zeng was not there, he looked all around the shop for him but he wasn't anywhere, he then saw a note on the other side of the bed; he picked it up and read it:

Dear Mr Ping:

**_I have to go the Jade Palace to talk to Master Shifu,he had decided that I should quit my job and stay with you but it's a big step, I haven't thought this though,if you want my answer, come to the Palace, once there go ask Shifu were I'm at, I'll explain more there_**

**_P.S: hope to see you_**

**_Hugs and Kisses from Zeng_**

End of note

After Mr. Ping had read the note and he held it to his chest then smiled then looked up at the sky

" I'm coming Zeng, don't worry" He said before putting his noodle hat down then put a sign up that said" Be back soon"

He then ran out of the shop, until he got to the stairs he decided to walk, he just doesn't feel like flying without Zing by his side

Once he got up the stairs, he went to the door and knocked

Master Shift was meditating but he heard it with his ears, he got up and went to the door

Master Shifu opened the door to see who it was, it was Mr. Ping again

"You need something Mr. Ping? He asked

"Yes...I'm looking for Zeng

"Ah, he said he was going to the Pool of Sacred Tears" He said" To clear him mind

"Master Shifu, would you mind taking me there? He asked not knowing which way to go

"It would be my honor, follow me" He said before going out the door and headed right, Mr Ping followed him

The five was training in the training area, they were pretending to fight each other

Po was fighting Monkey, Viper was fighting Mantis and Tigress was fighting Crane

Po was fighting hard, he had been training alot lately

"Wow, I had never thought you'd be this good" He said blocking his kicks and punches

"I learned from the best, you and Master Shifu plus I've been training with him" He explained

"Aww" He said letting his guard down making Po smile and blush then the primate jumped onto Po's arms

Po began to stroke Monkey's back

I'll always love you" He said ever-so smoothly

"Oh Monkey, you always knew what to say'He said also letting his guard down

Po pulled monkey into a kiss, he placed his toung inside his mouth

Both began to rub each other's cheek slowly then Monkey had a sexy idea

"Po, you want to go to my room and well you know" He said with a dirty mind

Monkey wrapped his arms around Po and kissed him on the lips

Po then smiled and headed to the Jade Palace with Monkey in his arms.

While Crane was fighting Tigress, he was wondering what those two were up too

Mr Ping and Master Shifu were already at the hill

Mr Ping looked up, it was a long way up

"Is this the way to the Pool of Sacred Tears? He asked

"Yes, just follow the path and the Pool of Sacred Tears is right at the top" He said giving direction

Mr Ping bowed as a thank you to him then he walked to check on the others

He took a deep sigh then started up the hill, he walked for 1 minute

When he finally made it up, he then saw Zeng, the love is his life

Zeng was sitting on top of the big rock that Shifu stood on when he agreed to train Po, he was thinking about quiting his job and being with his mate or keeping his job and seeing his mate when he's on breaks

Zeng was looking at the sky

"What will I do I mean I do love him I want to be with him but I also love my job" He said with his head down

"This was so much easier in my head, this is a hard choice to make, I just wish Mr Ping was here" He said before lifting his head up and sighing

Mr Ping walking quietly over to the black goose, he stepped on the rock and put his wings around his waist casing him to felt the soft touch, he put his wings on top of Mr Pings then turned around and he saw his lover, he then blushed a deep red

"Mr Ping, I'm glad you found me, did you get my note? He said

"Yeah, I was so worried about you" He said before sitting beside him

"So you're thinking about staying" He said putting his wing around him

" I don't know I mean you are my first love, it's just so hard, and maybe I'm just confused" He said depressingly

Mr Ping lend in and kissed Zeng on the lips, then after 3 seconds he gently pushed Mr Ping away

"I said I was confused! He said standing up and run down the hill, leaving Mr Ping

Zeng was going to the Palace, Mr Ping followed him down the hill and went to the Jade Palace, he had to talk to him about this

Mr Ping looked up at the sky again and said" Zeng, please be alright, I love you, he said while running to the Palace

**_So yeah, Master Shifu decided to let Zing go and stay with his boyfriend, but well this is hard for him, will he decide to stay with him of remain at his job, find out in the next chapter_**

**_Please review_**


	5. Saveing The One You Love

**_This is my fifth chapter of Lovebirds_**

**_Pairings:_ **Ping/Zeng, Po/Monkey

**_Rated:_** M

When Mr Ping was half way to the Jade Palace then heard a loud scream, it was coming from the Palace so he ran to the training area to Master Shifu and the rest of the five to tell them including the Dragon Warrior

When he got there, Master Shifu was standing in the grass watching the four train and when he saw Mr Ping he knew something was wrong by judging his face

Mr Ping ran to him panting

"Is something wrong, Mr Ping" The red panda

"Yes I heard screaming from the Palace, it may be Zeng and I think he's in danger" He said in panic

Shift was shocked and put his hand on Mr. Ping's back who was crying on his chest

"Don't worry, we'll save him" He said

Master Shifu ordered the four to stop what they were doing, they stopped and walked to their Master

"I have some bad news" He said while lowering his ears

"What is it Master? Tigress said

"I'll let Mr. Ping explain" He said letting his speak

"I heard screaming at the Palace and I think that Zeng is in danger" He said worried making the six were in shock to hear that

"Are you sure? Viper said

"Yes" The write goose said

"Well there's no time to lose, everyone to the Palace" He said urging the others to follow

Everyone nodded and went to the Palace, it was about 10 miles from the training area

Once they got to the Palace they heard someone screaming for help then Mr Ping listened very closely

"It's Zeng, it's got to be" He whispered to them

"Well, we can't just sit here let's go" Tigress said with a brave heart always up for action and they all burst open the door

Once they were inside that's when everyone saw that Zeng was tied up and hanging from the calling upside down

Mr Ping rushed to him and tried to untie him but he only got him mouth untied

"Zeng are you okay?" He said while rubbing his cheek slowly

"Ping you have to get out of here" he said quietly warning his lover

"I won't leave you Zing I won't...I love you" He said outing both wings on his cheeks

Suddenly there were shadows running, Shifu could hear it with his ears

"We are not alone, stand your ground" He said looking in the corner on his eyes

The four got into their fighting poses as ordered

Everyone watched carefully and after a while they saw the shadows come out one by one

"Show you" Tigress said growling

Then out of nowhere the shadows came into the light

They couldn't believe what they saw, it was Shen's Wolf Army

"So we meet again" Said the Boss wolf

"We thought we wiped you all out" Crane said shockingly

"Shen had back up" He said with an evil smile

"Shen was defeated, how can this be?" Shifu said surprised

"We broke out then came here" He explained to then

"Crane, go get Po and Monkey" He said while not taking his eyes off of the army

Crane nodded and flew to get Po and Monkey

Meanwhile Po and Monkey were making love in Monkey's room, they were kissing and touching each other on every part of their bodies

Crane was at the door and heard some noise, it sounded like moaning and groaning

"Po Monkey are you in there" He said while kicking on the door

They heard him and quickly got dressed then Monkey got up and went to open the door, it was Crane

"What is it Crane? The primate said

"There's danger down the hall! He alerted

Monkey was now in fighting mode

"Yes finally some real fighting" He said pounding his fists together

"Let's just go Po" He said looking impatient

"Right" The panda said serious

Monkey ran down the hall and Po was about to follow when Crane said his name

"Po" The bird said about to ask his a question

"What is it Crane" He said kindly

Crane didn't want to tell him that he was also in love with him, what would Monkey think of this?

So he said the first thing that came to mind

"We should go" He said

"O-kay" He said weirdly

Po ran to catch up with Monkey

Crane just closed his eyes and sighed then opened them again, he had to stay focused, and he ran down the hall too

When he got there the others were fighting, one of the wolves saw Crane and charged at him, Crane stood his ground

"Prepare to die, bird" A wolf said

"My name is Crane and we will destroy you all" He said taking his fighting pose

"Come and try it" He said with a creepy smile

Crane charged at the wolf and just about when the wolf was about to attack Crane said "Wings of Justice before flying up to the ceiling, sweeps his wings to create a strong gust of wind so powerful that it blew all of the wolves out the door and down the stairs all at once

Everyone stared at Crane and then Monkey came out and said" good job Crane

"It was nothing, I just learned it from Po a while back" He said looking at him smiling

"Zeng its okay now" Po said while running where the wolves tied him up at

Zeng wasn't there, he was outside and you'll wouldn't believe who was with him, a wolf and he was hanging Zing by the neck over the edge of the Palace

"Help Me! He said chocking

Zeng shouted as loud as he can so the Five and Ping could hear him

Everyone looking around for him but was nowhere to be, until Mr. Ping heard a cry for help, he quickly realized that is was Zeng

"Guys" Ping said

Everyone looked at him

"I heard Zeng, he's outside and I think he needs our help...come on" He said being the hero

Back outside the wolf was getting tired of Zeng's yelling so he held his head against the edge

"I've had enough of your yelling! The wolf shouted

Everyone went outside and saw the wolf and Zeng

"Your too late, he's done for" He said looked at the group

"Give Zeng back, you monster" He yelled stepping forward

"Mr Ping help me" He said while chocking

"Okay" He said before dropping him

"Zeng!" He yelled

Zeng fell down to the ground and it was a long way down and the other's had to act fast

"Crane you must save him" Shifu said

"Right, Mr. Ping gets on my back" He said getting into position

Mr Ping nodded, got on his back and Crane flew to the sky

"Hang on Mr. Ping; we're going to get your boyfriend back" Crane said

Let's go" Ping said all serious making the bird raced down off the cliff were the wolf dropped him at

Zeng was falling from 25 feet, until he saw his boyfriend and Crane at his side

Mr Ping pulled out his wing and the black goose was almost close to death

"Quickly Zeng, grab my hand! He yelled in panic

Zeng reached out for Mr Ping's wing but struggled

When he was getting close to death, Mr Ping grabbed his wing and pulled him up to Crane

Zeng then held on tight to Mr Ping's waist

Mr Ping looked back in worry

"Are you okay Zeng, did he hurt you? He said taking his wing

Zeng was so glad to see Ping that he hugged him around his waist

"I'm fine, thank you" He said with a tear of joy

The black goose planted a small kiss on Ping's cheek, which made him blush

Crane then went up to the Palace and safely landed on the ground where the four were at

Mr Ping got off and he offered his lover a wing, he grabbed it and came down and they began to hug each other tightly

"I was so worried about you" He said scared to death

Zeng then smiled and Master Shifu stepped in

"I'm glad you alright Zeng" He said not showing any emotion but knowing that he feels it in his heart

"Yeah, we thought you were a goner" Po said stepping in

"Thanks, Master Shifu but while you guys were looking for me, I was thinking about livening with Mr Ping" He said turning his whole body to his boyfriend

"And-" Shifu started taking part

"I decided to stay with Mr Ping" He said facing him

Mr Ping was so glad to hear that and his heart began to burn up in flames of loveliness

He ran to him and Zeng pick him up and spun him around, they shared a long kiss followed by touching

For the first time ever Master Shifu smiled

_**Yeah, Zeng had decided to stay with his boyfriend, tell me if you like it or not. I added a little fighting in this and a bit of horror and also read carefully**_

_**Please Review this**_


	6. Start All Over With Love

**_This is the sixth chapter Lovebirds, really hope you like it, enjoy_**

**_Pairings: _**_**Ping/Zeng, Po/Monkey**_

**_Rated:_ **M

After the long kiss between Ping and Zeng, they pulled away

"So don't you think you two ought to be going now?" Shifu said

"Not yet, I need you talk to Mr Ping privately" His lover said

Master Shifu nodded in understanding then Zeng took Mr Ping's wing then Mr Ping turned to Zeng

"I don't mind master Shifu, my dad and Zeng could go in my room" Po offered

Master Shifu nodded his head then turned to Mr Ping

"Is that okay..Mr Ping" He said

"Sure" He nodded

Both of the lovers bowed to Shifu, took each other's hand and went inside the Palace then they walking in and while they were walking to Po's room they were talking

"So..you really want to do this?" Ping said looking at him

"Yeah" He replied back

"Why" He asked

Zeng stopped in the middle of the floor, turned to Ping and kissed fully on the lips then he let go

"Your son had told me that when he is saving the world you will get lonely" He mentioned

"I do not" He said denying it

Zeng puts his hands on his hips with a smirk on his face

"Really?" He said unbelievably

Ping sighed

No" He said while putting his eyes in his hands and crying then he sat on the ground

Zeng sat with him, placed his arms around him and comforted him

"Shh,it's okay, I'm here for you" He said patting his back

"I just don't get it, I wish my wife didn't die" He said as a tear ran down his face

Zeng thought about it when Mr Ping said"I wish my wife didn't die" He had always felt like a mother and thought maybe he could give it a shot

"Ping...how about I'll be your new wife" He said refilling the position

Mr Ping cried for a bit but when he heard what Zeng had said he stopped, got up from the ground and turn to him

"What did you say? He said wiping away his tears

Zeng sighed and took his lovers wings in his

"I said that...how about I'll be your new wife" He said clearly

"Really" He said looking deep in his eyes

"Yes...I love you Mr Ping" He said while stroking his lovers cheek

Mr Ping was so happy that he forgot what he was crying about

Quicky the white goose had changed the subject

"What about your job" He said

Suddenly they stopped

Zeng then held his lovers hand tight and sighed

"Mr Ping...I do love you..I love you a lot...but maybe I could do my job part time" He said looking down

Mr Ping smiled and said" I'd like that Mr Ping" he pulled his mate into a strong kiss followed by cheek rubbing and unbuttoning then was beginning to feel on Zeng but he was stopped by a single wing

"Not now, Mr Ping" He said sweetly

Mr Ping only nodded and they continued to walk

Once they were at Po's room, before entering the door they started to take their outfit's off

Once that was done, they had gone inside and closed the door

After that, Mr Ping had make his way to the bed

Zeng saw him and walked up to him

Mr Ping pulled his wing out and Zeng took it and he slowly go into bed with his

Mr Ping got on top of him and looked into his eyes

"Your eyes are so beautiful" He repyed to him

"Thanks" The black goose said giggling

Mr Ping blushed

Zeng saw the blush and smiled then they got closed to each other, everything is connected

Once they got close enough thay started to kiss while putting their wings into one another, they raised their wings off of the bed, which means that it was truly love

Then after 25 minutes of kissing, they went to sex

"May I" Zeng said sweetly

Mr Ping giggled and spreaded his legs

"I take that as a yes" He assumed

Zeng scooted down to the botton of the bed and in between Mr Ping's legs, once he go there Mr Ping's member started to show fully and Zeng started to suck on it,he put the whole thing in his mouth

Mr Ping layed back, petted Zeng's head with his left wing to tell Zeng that he's going a good job

He moaned and just then he cummed into Zeng's mouth and it tasted sweet and sour

After 23 minutes of sucking Mr Ping was tired,Zeng notcied and he puts the cover that he got from his bag then he got under the covers with him

Zeng was feeling tired too and saw Mr Ping fast asleep

"He's like an angle" He said while rubbing his cheek

Zeng then layed be his side, snuggled up to him, wrapped his then went to sleep

Mr Ping had one eyes opened, saw the arms of his boyfriend wrapped around him, placed his own arms ontop of his, closed his eyes and smiled

Back outside the Five were resting up against the wall, Manits was resting in Viper's coal, Crane and Monkey was cuddling up to Po who was resting against his chest, Master Shifu on the other hand was all cuddled up by Po's side, he was laying under right arms trying to get warm, he knew that deep down in his heart that he had fallen in love with Po from the start he just couldn't' say it into words and Tigress was on the other side of Shifu, she was resting on Po's chest as well and she has to admit he was pretty warm in and outside the body

While Crane was on Po's chest,he started to get a little cold,so without him knowing Po made him warm again by putting his left arm on Crane's back,Monkey on the other had was cold also,Po carefully lifted his right arm and pleced it on Monkey's back

Po looked back and saw Shifu trying to get warm as possible but couldn't so Po carefully lifted the Red Panda up and pleced him beside Monkey

_**Just to let you guys know, Po is bisexual**_


	7. Let's Get Married

_**This is my seaventh chapter of Lovebirds, Writer9 (my buddy ) wanted me to do this...well you got your wish...I'm making a comeback on this**_

_**I almost forgot... for all you haters no matter how much you write bad commits I'm just keep doing what I'm doing**_

_**Rated:** K+_

**_Pairings:_** Mr Ping/Zeng, Po/Monkey

_**We last saw Zeng asked if he could be Mr Ping's wife and that he could do hs job part time, note that Mr Ping asked if he could stay with him**_

_**Now on with the story**_

It was near 4:00 and Mr Ping started to wake up, he saw his lover and smiled

Zeng was dreaming of a wedding where he was the bride and Mr Ping was the groom, he lightly kissed on the forehead

"He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping" He said while stroking his cheek

Soon Mr Ping started to wake up, he opened his eyes only to be face to face with his lover

"Good..you awake...ready to go?" He said waiting him to sit up

"I think so" He said

They both got off of the bed, they gave each other sweet kisses on the cheek, got their outfits on and buttoned them up then walked out of Po's room wing in wing and walked down the hall

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He said making sure

Zeng looked at him and nodded

Mr Ping blushed and Zeng kissed his on his cheek then they kept on walking

When they got outside, they saw Shifu and the rest snuggling against Po

Mr Ping didn't want to be rude but he had to wake Shifu, he shook his shoulder and he grunted then opened his eyes to see he's snuggling something soft

He quickly pulled away as if he didn't like it and he did

"Po..wake up" His dad said

Po grunted and yawned with made Crane, Monkey and tigress opened their eyes

Tigress quickly pulled away,growled at Po and kicked him in the stomach so hard that he yapped out loud causing Viper and Mantis to wake up

Shifu cleared his throat and the five quickly turned to him

Shifu turned to Mr Ping and his boyfriend

"Zeng..you ready? He said standing up

"Yes" He said smiling feeling refreshed

"You wanna take a minute to say goodbye before we go? Shifu offered

Zeng nodded, went to master Monkey and hugged him then he parted, he did this to everyone except Shifu then he went right back to his lover

The two love birds took the hand of one another and shared a long passionate kiss, it lasted for 46 minutes

Now Crane saw a chance to tell him about his feelings for him, he sucked in his gutt and walked up to him

"Po" He said behind him

He turned around

"Yes...Crane? He said smiling

Cane was too nervous because the panda was looking at him those beautiful of his but he said what he needed to say

He took ahold on Po's cheeks and quickly kissed him on the lips, he pushed forward making him step back

Monkey opened his mouth fully shocked and eyes bugged out as was the others excepted Shifu

Crane saw Monkey over Po's shoulder looking mad and made him disappointed, he pulled away

"You kissed me" He said shockingly

Crane knew that he would regret this so he just stepped back thinking of what he did was stupid

"Crane? Po said

He then flew away from the sence leaving Po speechless

"Well...lets not waste any time" He said not trying to sound rude

Zeng turned to his lover and nodded then he turned to the six

Shifu then walked to him and bowed to him, he bowed back

"Good luck" He said

"Thanks Shifu" He said looking at him

Mr Ping put his wing in his pocket and took out a blue box, opened and inside were two rings, he sighed and hid it from Zeng untill they got inside

That's right he was going to ask him to marry him

He walked over to him and took his wing, Zeng noticed and faced Mr Ping

"I gotta tell you something inside" He said

Zeng nodded and they waked passed the six who still had their mouth opened minus Shifu, he stayed calm

Once the two got in, Mr Ping walked to the back of the door and Zeng followed then took his lovers wings and gave him a kiss, he let go

"So...what is it? He whispered to him

Mr Ping just got down on one knee and took Zengs right wing

"Mr Ping? He said confusingly

Mr Ping then took out his blue box, opened it and took out two of the rings then looked at Zeng with love in his eyes

"I know that we've only known each other for a day and I love you a lot" He said

A tear formed in Zeng's eyes and he smiled

"I hope that this doesn't seemed to be a little rushed...will you marry me? He smoothly said

Zeng cried to the point where he couldn't speak so he just nodded then he kneeled down and hugged him

The other male sled the ring on Zengs finger, Zeng did the same to him

They parted from each other and looked into one another's eyes then went into a passionate kiss, it lasted for about 19 seconds

Zeng pulled his husband into another hug and he cried tears of joy

"You made me the happiest bird ever" He siad though his tears

"Thanks" He said while feeling on his back

Zeng didn't mind and soon the parted again

"Okay...I'm ready" The black goose said

Mr Ping smiled and grabbed his wing then walked out of the Palace

Zeng walked to Shifu to told him the news and that he's leave

Shifu smiled

"Tell me Zeng...is there a specific time you prefer? He offered

Mr Ping walked over and and took his wing

"How about 7 in the morning to 2 AM" He said smiling

Shifu nodded in approval and Zeng bowed to him

The red panda then put his hand on his head and wished him a happy life

He let his head up and Shifu notice the rings but he didn't say anything

Mr Ping pulled on Zengs outfit, he turned to face him

"Lets go" He said kissing his cheek

Mr Ping didn't want to waste anymore of the Shifu's time,nor Zeng

They both turned around and went on to to a new life for them both

**Sorry I took so long, I started this on Monday...anyway...I think I still got the touch**

**More chapters coming up**

**Review**


	8. I'll Have My Revenge

_**This is my eighth story of Lovebirds**_

**_Rated:_** M

**_Pairings:_ **Mr Ping/Zeng, Po/Monkey/Crane

_**Now on with the story**_

It wasn't long until the two lift the Jade Palace, as they walked to thier house Zeng asked a question, he turned his head

"Mr Ping? Zeng asked

He turned to his husband

"I need to deal with someone at my house" He said

"Who? The white goose said

Zeng was getting worried that he was going to lose his true lover

"My ex-wife" Her said nervously

Mr Ping froze and turned to Zeng who was built up with fear

"But we broke up like 4 years ago we bearly talk anymore" He said as if Mr Ping was going to attack him, Mr Ping placed his hands on Zengs shoudlers as if he understood cause one time he said that he has a wife but Mr Ping wasn't there to hear it and he kissed his husband, his toung was placed into his mouth then he parted

Why was he kissing him, this was very unexpected

"I don't understand" He said confused

"It's okay" He said in a gentle voice

"Huh? He said

"I'm glad you told me...I was starting to think that you were hiding something from me" He said putting both his wing on his lovers shoulder making him place his wing onto his

"I would never hide anything from you...EVER" He said before going into a passionate kiss with him and soon they parted ways

"Now..what do you so we go over" The black goose said

"Sure" Ping said smiling

They took each other's wing and Zeng lead the way, it was the one closest to the Jade Palace to the left then the couple want to the door

"This is it" He said putting his other wing out

"We'll...lets going in" He said knocking on the door

Zeng was nervous so he hid behind Mr Ping's back

A women named Christine opened the door and Mr Ping faced her

"Won't you come in"She said

She then walked in the kitchen to make some tea

"She seemed real nice" He whispered to his husband

"You have no idea" He replied with fear

"Well..let's go "He said depressingly

Christine had two kids and the couple sat on two chairs together , Zeng in Mr Pings lap though

Christine hummed a song as she poured some tea for Mr Ping

"So what brings you to my house? She said

"Well my boyfriend wanted to tell you something" Ping said

"Oh..well..may I ask who it is? Christine said not looking at him

"It's Zeng" The white goose said

When she heard his ex-husbands name Christine stopped what she was doing

"We should go now" He said while tugging on Mr Pings outfit

"Zeng said that you are beaten on him..is that true?" He said crossing his arms

"Yes...but he's lazy" She said holding a spoon

"That doesn't give a reason to beat him" He said before making a fist

"Yeah..What are you going to about it? The pig said

She turned to Zeng who was frighten, she walked up pounding the spoon in her hand and he fell back unknown of what to do

She was about to struck him when Mr Ping knocked her out cold, she fell to the ground backwards

Zeng was still frighten, Mr Ping got down on two knees and hugged him tightly

"It's over..she can't hurt you anymore" He said tearfully

Zeng cried into his husband's chest and for 45 minutes they just sat there then they got up

"Come on let's go" He said taking Zeng's hand

Zeng nodded and took Mr Pings hand then both of them walked out of the house leaving the kids behind, their wasn't even his kids anymore, he could take them but he was not like Tai Lung or Lord Shen, even Monkey for that matter

They continued towards the shop until Zeng turned to his husband

"This is going to be great...The sex I mean" He said excitedly

Mr Ping placed his wing on Zengs shoulder and smiled

Soon they came to the shop, the couple was still holding wings and Mr Ping open the door with a free wing then they went inside

"So what you wanna do now?" He said at the top of the stairs

"I think I know:" He said before going into a passionate kiss with him

Mr Ping was driven against the wall, he open the door behind him while they were still kissing

They started taking their outfits off revealing their nude bodies and went towards the bed

Mr Ping pushed Zeng down on the bed, he got down on his knees and crawled to him

"Mr Ping...you naughty bird" Zeng said giggling

Mr Ping giggled and soon was face to face with him

He stroked his cheek then Zeng kissed his husband fully on the mouth,Mr Ping just ran his wing down his side

Zeng was enjoying everything he was doing to him

Suddenly they rolled around

"Zeng I have a confession to make" His lover said

Zeng was kissing along his neck until he heard his name being call then stopped and looked at his husband

"I dated some women in the past before I met you and to tell you the truth I wasn't exactly happy" He confessed

"What are you saying?" He said not getting it

"I guess I never really liked women, as for you..when I saw you flying in the sky..I felt like I found what I have been looking for" He admitted

"That was amazing" He said before going down to his white chest and kissing and licking it

"Zeng..stop it that tickles" Ping said laughing and giggling

"Oh...really" He said getting ready

Without Mr Ping noticing Zeng tickled him like crazy

Mr Ping laughed like he was being attacked (tickled) by a thousand men, he palsied felt like he was going pass out until after a few minutes he stopped

_**Getting that feeling when someone tickles you for too long is so painful...I remember being tickled by my cousin and I just felt like peeing on myself but I hurting myself instead **_

_**More chapters coming**_

_**Remember to review this**_


	9. Eternal Love, Po Cheats

**_This is my ninth chapter of Lovebirds_**

**_Pairings: _**Mr Ping/Zeng, Po/Crane/Monkey

**_Rated:_** M

Once Zeng stopped tickling him, Mr Ping plopped down on the bed and held his chest while panting hard

The black goose then rested his head on his white chest

"Ping? He said running his right wing slowly down his feathers feeling his heart beat

"Yes, my love" He said while his other hand on his head and the other on his back

Zeng knew that if he asked him, who knows how he'll react...I mean they just got married like an hour ago and it would be quite weird to ask if he wanted to have a baby this very minute so he left it alone until the right time had came

"You make me complete when I'm with you" He said crawling up to his face

Hearing this sweet saying made his heart glow brighter then the burning sun

"You know...I'm glad we met" He pulled his husband into a passionate kiss

As their toungs pushed together, both closed their eyes letting the saliva collide

Zeng was rubbing his sides while Ping was doing the same to his back

Meanwhile at the peach tree hill, Crane was sighing cause he had never in his life seen Monkey so mad before...I mean he kissed his boyfriend for god's shake and for that he felt ashamed of himself

"I can't it...I kissed Po right in front of everyone" He depressingly said

The bird took a few more minutes to let out his sorrow until he heard rapid panting hardness and turned around, Po was catching his breath as his hand leaned on the tree and the other on his hip

"Crane...don't do this" He said sounding worried

"I have to" He said looking at him in the saddest face ever

"Please...you can's because-" He walked up close to him and grabbed ahold of his head

"Po...don't, I don't-" He said struggling to get away but was kissed on the tip I his beak

In that moment, Crane forgot all about his sadness and wrapped his wing around his fat furry stomach

Po pulling Cranes long skinny legs up on his waist and licked his neck making the bird nuzzled his cheek

"I know why Monkey picked you?" He said in his ear

From hearing that Po went deep into tought, what if he sees this and breaks up with him

Crane looked over his shoulder and eyes gone wide as what he saw, it was a rather frustrated primate with fire like the power of a dragon

Po turned around and gulped down at the sight of his lover

At first, he tought about attacking Crane for kissing his lover but once he saw that Po was willingly playing along, he was incredibly devastated with greatness that his heart was about to die in a dark pool of poison

Note that the saying goes"Friends before benefits ", well the two were friends in the series including Crane

"Po?" Monkey said stepping back against the tree

"Monkey, I can explain" He said reaching out his hand

Monkey just could not take the pressure anymore despite that his best friend and lover cheated on him so he ran off whiping tears from his eyes dismissing their now destroyed friendship/relationship

Po frowned and sat down on the ground, he felt two wings and two legs come against him

"Are you okay?" He said while he was massage his bold shoulders

"I don't know...Crane" He said in a sad tone

He eased his mind and forget all about his sorrow by cuddling his wings and legs up close to his body

Zeng and his husband were sitting at one of the tables having a single plate of spaghetti, laughing and giggling and having a grand time

Monkey saw the two while walking by the shop

They had the ends of a noodle chewing and chewing until it came to become a powerful passionate kiss of true love

The two slowly parted from each other, looked deeply into the eyes and blushed

Monkey remembered his first-not-a-date on the contrary that Ming never liked him and that was his first crush until he turned his sights on his real lover

He saw that the two were having a wonderful time together, he wanted to get to the Jade Palace but knowing Shifu, he will not allow crying in his palace due to what he said in "Mama Told Me Not To Kung Fu" so he walked over to them

Zeng and his husband were sliding their wings closer to each other till they collided but there was something very special about them, as they touch rings...the lucky charm on Ping's neck he made into a neckless was glowing

He looked inside his outfit and pulled it out, it glowed in the wing and when he sat it down on the table, a spectacular thing happened

The lucky charm was actually a key to their future and it was amazing, they become parents to Po, having a happily ever after ending

The neckless floted back to the table the both of the geese sighed while looking at the eyes again

"I love you" they said union

Monkey got out from under their table and startled

"Monkey? Ping said as he came out of hiding

The primate said nothing but pulled up a chair, sat down and buried his face in his arms

" Why are you crying?" Ping patted his back

"Your son cheated on me" He said depressingly

"Oh...gosh" He said putting a wing over his mouth

" Your mean Po?" He said looking surprised knowing that the panda was not one to cheat on people but with tigress...now that was a different story due to her being cold and mean but in the movie, she's care about the panda

Monkey sadly nodded before back to crying then Ping scooted his chair next to the primate and rubbed his back

" Shhh...it's okay" He said cooing him

As he continued to rub his back, Zeng joined him on the other side

The white goose looked at a smile upon the black goose's face and blushed

_**Sorry this took so long but I had to do requests on other stories but I'm here now**_

_**Btw, I'm planning on doing another story featuring Shifu his crush Yao and the five including Po starting next mouth**_

_**Also, if DW put Po and Tigress as a couple then I'll give then 5 days but I so not support this type of pairing cause...it's just gross and disgusting**_

_**More chapters coming on the horizon and be sure to review**_

_**I gave Po, Monkey and Crane a bigger scene cause then deserve more love then Po/Tigress**_


	10. So In Love With Two

**_This is tenth chapter of Lovebirds_**

**_Pairings: _**Mr Ping/Zeng , Monkey/Po/Crane **(Slash)**

The song called Dearly Beloved by Hikaru Utada was playing in the background as Po stared at the sunset with Crane nuzzling his neck

"Po...,you'll get over this? The bird said

"How can I, you saw how he reacted" The panda said sadly

"You still love him don't you" He said after sighing

"Yeah but I love you too" He said turning to look at him

"Po..." He said in shock but smiled instead

* * *

><p>Shifu was sitting in his room playing with his dolls of him and his male crush until Tigress, Mantis and Viper came up and using his ears, he heard them walking then quickly put them away<p>

Master Shifu...have you seen Po or Monkey?" Viper said

"Crane is missing too" Mantis said following his girlfriend's question

They are in the valley" The red panda said not looking at them then the three left before taking back out his dolls again resuming playing

Until the three went to the door, Monkey came in

"Monkey...have you seen Po or Crane in the valley?

"I don't know...go ask the lovebirds? He said rather stressed then went to his room

"Well, that was rude" Mantis said

Lets just go, It's almost dinner time" Viper said before they headed to the Noodle Shop

On the hill, the panda was sighing laying against the peach tree eating a peach

"Po...I'm sorry I kissed you but I've been holding these feelings for you for a long time and just lost control

"It's okay but now Monkey is mad at me" He said in disappointment

"You really love him don't you" The bird said sighing

"I do but I also been hiding these feeling for you ever since we met"' He admitted

Po" He said with shock and hugged him tight with tears of joy

Meanwhile, Tigress, Viper and her boyfriend was sitting across from the two while aping had an arm across Zeng's neck

"So...Po and Monkey have been secretly in love all this time and didn't tell us" Viper said

"That's right...but Zeng and I saw Monkey crying" He said putting his wing on top of his making him blush

I see, you know where Po went? Mantis said

"He's up at the peach tree...he always goes up there when he's on dates" He said always seem to watch his sons sexuality

"Thanks" Tigress said before they went to the direction they were told

"Now...where were we" He said causing his husband to giggle then went inside to sleep rest

Meanwhile, Crane was giving his friend a nice hug then when they saw the three, they stopped

"Po...Crane, it's time to go" Tigress said

"It's almost lunchtime, your favorite time of the day" Mantis said

The Furious Five very well known that Po can't ignore this time of day so they went with them back to the Jade Palace

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Palace, Po was cooking his special dish for his loved ones but on was missing, his first and only lover<p>

"Hey...has anyone seen Monkey" He said to the four including Shifu

"No...he must be still upset, I'll go check on him" He said before flying to the Primate's room

Monkey was laying in his bed facing the wall until he heard Crane open his doors

"Monkey...Po's serving dinner...you need to build up your energy in case of evil in the Vally" He said reasoning with him

"what's the point if Po doesn't love me anymore? He said sitting up

"Monkey...I know that your mad" He said putting a wing on his shoulder but he slapped it away

"You think I'm mad...I'm angry, you knew that I loved him first so why did you kissed him! He said putting Crane against the wall

"Monkey...I'm sorry but" He started but was cut off scared out of fear like was going to wet his pants or something...that is until Po came

"Monkey...we need to talk" He said after sighing

"I have nothing to say to you!" The Primate said out of stress and anger

The Bird and the panda had no choose but to hold him down until he calmed down then started to sigh in disappointment

"Monkey...I love you so much and I never want to hurt you" Po said from the bottom of his broken heart

"Then why would you chest on me!" He said after whipping his nose

"It was all my fault, I couldn't hold my feelings for Po anymore but we all made mistakes before" Crane said with emotional feeling the touched every heart

"Please..give me another chance" He said begging getting on his knees or at least tried to

I'll think about it after I go eat" He said smiling before going to the kitchen

"Monkey...decided to join us? Mantis said eating

Yes" He responded

"Everything..alright with you and Po? He said before taking a bite of his food

Wait...how did?" He started in shock

"Mr Ping told us about you two" Tigress said smiling

Oh..he apologized and I forgave him" He said before taking a single bite

"Well, I'm going to bed" Viper said after yawning making her way to her room then after the four were finished eating their lunch, they went to their rooms until Monkey caught his boyfriend and Crane sleeping in the nude

That was the moment when he smiled, he thought to himself "Can I have two boyfriends? before shrugging his shoulders and just went inside, took of his pants, closed his doors and went over and got in Ned, snuggling deeply into his panda's belly

Po had one eye open only to see his lover all cuddled to him so he put a paw on his back then rubbed it down while Crane was sound asleep on his chest

Hearing his heartbeat and theirs made the night pure-amazing

**_I apologized to the 13Ghost but the story want me to do will have to wait as I got another request but I am glad how this came out, I'm so proud of myself _**


End file.
